


Smokes at Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Being Boys, Comfort Reading, Coming Out, Deep Conversations, Dudes Being Bros, Hisoka's a little younger, Homosexuality, Mild Language, Multi, Slice of Life, Smoking, hisollumi is past, i assume &'s just mean friends, just for fun, one shot fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just little snippets of moments I thought would be nice between all the characters. College kids dealing with life and doing dumb shit. Might continue, I dunno. Oh, and nobody really hate-hates each other. This is a minimal-plot story, in a today- kind of setting. There are also some one-shots. For casual reading.
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Coming Out with Cigars

Wind blows under their sneakers, legs dangling in open air. Their arms rest on horizontal iron bars, two cokes, a bag of chips, and a box between the two. The horizon glows a hazy violet, surrounded by lazy indigo. Small specks of light glide on the horizon, people rushing home to their families, or to their pets. The tracks below their shoes stays barren, the road behind them blowing with the occasional passing car. A nearby streetlight flickers on, filling the empty wind with a faint buzzing. A burnt out motorcycle sleeps against the streetlight, two lonely helmets swaying in the wind. The silver haired takes a puff, smoke leaking from his lips and out into the heavy air. A siren blares in the distance. Crows flutter and land on power lines, bobbing up and down.

"It's getting dark." The dark haired mutters, taking a swig from the coke can.

"Yeah. Want to head back in ten?" 

"Sure."

It's quiet again, crickets starting to chirp in the crisp, evening air. Killua crumples his cigarette on the rusty railing, blue paint chipping off. He drops it down, to the train tracks beneath. The sparks float through the air, fizzing out into sluggish ash. Spray cans hiss below, shaking now and again. 

"It's been a while since we'd last done this." Freecss chokes out with a weak voice. 

"Yeah." The Zoldyck tips his head back, emptying the last of his soda. "Don't get nostalgic on me." He smirks, punching the other in the arm. Killua crushes his soda can flat, into a smooth disc. He scratches at the paint on the railing with the edge. Gon smiles for a moment, turning back to the passing lights. He throws a chip in the air, leaning back and catching it in his mouth.

"How's Alluka?" 

"Same old. She's almost finished high school." His face grows somber. "She wants to move to Yorknew." Gon turns to look at Kil, "I know I have to be supportive and all, but I don't want to be alone." His voice breaks, dropping the disc and crossing his arms. Gon stares for a moment, then back out at the navy sky.

"I get that. Having to let go of someone you love." He fumbles with the box, pulling a cigarette from the box and a lighter from his bomber jacket pocket. It takes three flicks until a flame comes out, brushing the tip of his cigar and smoking out. He heavily inhales, huffing out a ring. "It'll be alright. Text her, maybe. Skype. Anything." The streetlight hums again, warm orange light highlighting his dark green hair. "Want to come over tonight?" He casts a glance at the cat-eyed guy beside him. "We can dye our hair, watch movies, play smash. Whatever. The drug mart's still open."

"Sure. Inna sec." He holds his hand out, Gon passing his lit cigar to him as he takes a puff of his own. "..Would you ever hate me?" He swings his legs, ankles hitting the hard concrete. The other grows confused. He pauses.

"For what?" A small laugh peeks out between his sentence, "You and Alluka saved my life, seven-something years ago. I owe you guys everything." His lashes flutter with reminiscence. "If anyone, it's you who should be hating me. You did so much for me, just in those first few years." He purses his lips, looking away.

"Gon-" Killua breathes sharply, their shared cigar hanging loosely in his left hand. "I've.. liked you for a while." He looks to the cigarette, smoke still trailing from it. "Since we were kids." A grin flashes across his face, "Before I even realized what I felt." Gon stares, but shrugs it off.

"I had a hunch."

"Do.. Do you hate me?" He takes another puff, attempting to blow a ring.

"No, I couldn't." Gon breathes in, sharp, cool air stinging at his lungs. "Hisoka said that too."

" 'Course he did. I thought so." A car whizzes by, blowing wind past their backs. "What'd you say?" 

"Said I'd think about it. I like him too." He looks up, stars peeking out from the dark. "Least I think I do." He huffs out, Killua passing the cigarette back. "I'm not really sure. Relationships are complicated." 

"Mm. They're _duuumb._ Are we cool?" His eyes lift to meet Gon's hazels, smiling.

"Yeah, 'course."

"You _do_ realize that I just came out to you, right?" Gon nods slightly, beaming a little.

"I admire you for that. Takes a lot of courage." His voice low, Killua snorts.

"Illumi didn't take it well, but he's getting over it. Milluki's just being the bitch he is." Gon chuckles a little, 

"What about your parents?"

"Haven't come out yet. I know they're not gonna take it well, so I might as well not even." It's harsh, but agreeable. Another motorcycle zooms past the two, revving loudly. Another plane flies overhead, lights blinking brightly. "Is Hisoka home?" 

"Nah. Got an extra shift." He takes one last puff, blowing another showy ring before pushing the tip of the cigar onto his tongue, smoke wafting out. He flicks it onto the tracks below. "Want to go buy stupid shit now? Drug mart's open all day."

"Always." Killua shines with a snarky grin.


	2. Two Flaming Homosexuals Walk Into a Drug Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon just fuck around in a drug store.

The pattering of their engine spits to a stop, both hopping off and popping their helmets off. Killua kicks the stand up.

"I think I'm gonna vom." Gon coughs, shaking his loose hair around. "You drive like a fucking psycho." Killua devilishly smirks,

"Glad to see I haven't changed."

"You talk like an old man. You're freakin twenty." Gon laughs, catching his breath.

The bright red sign lights up the desolate parking lot, surrounding buildings shut down long ago. The clock nears one in the morning, both boys energetic as ever.

"Wanna grab some beers?" The two still reek of smoke,

"Nah. Too heavy."

The doors slide open, Gon grabbing a basket. The LEDs quietly hum overhead, speakers whispering mainstream music. Of course, they're in the makeup section first.

"Does Alluka like this kind of eyeliner?" Gon points to a sharp liquid liner hung on a rack, among hundreds of others.

"Nah, she doesn't wear a lot of makeup. Let's get it." Killua tosses it into the plastic basket with a loud clack. They both fuck around in the makeup aisles for a little longer, drawing dicks on model faces with test lipsticks and drawing on themselves with eyebrow pencils. Gon draws a big thunderbolt on Killua's arm with a daunting arctic, Killua drawing a flame with orange. They wander into the hair dyes and bleaches. Gon has to grab a box of hair bleach for himself, glaring at Killua.

"Lucky." Kil just snorts, turning to the dyes.

"What color do you think you're gonna go with?" It's an entire shelf of colors ranging from Hisoka's trademark scarlet, to jet black.

"I dunno. Choose for me, I'll choose for you." Gon picks out a prussian blue for Killua, one of his favorite colors. He knows he prefers darker tones contrasting with light. Killua, on the other hand, picks out a silver, like his own. They throw both into the basket. "Niceee. Snacks?"

"No shit. Always." They get sidetracked with a wall of expensive Asian-brand face masks, Gon literally glowing with excitement. He quickly snatches a tiger mask, and a panda. They're hideous, _Perfect._

They round into the candy and chips, Killua stopping in front of the candy. 

"Doesn't Hisoka like this brand?" He points to a bright pink package with a rather disturbing face on the package, Gon nods. Killua drops two packs into the basket, along with a normal mint gum. "You reek of smoke." 

"Says you." Gon snorts, swinging the basket back and forth. The store is entirely empty, except for an underpaid clerk at the front, a brunette in her late teens chewing gum and scrolling on her phone. The dark haired tosses a bag of classic chips into basket, Killua judging.

"Virgin." He drops a bag of salt and vinegar in. Gon chokes, laughing a little.

"And you'd rather me burn all of my tastebuds off and have my lungs turn to dust? I think the fuck-not." Kil grows concerned, his face dropping and turning serious.

"...Do you actually **snort** the vinegar dust?!" Gon rolls his eyes,

"Joking!"

"No- Wait- I'm actually curious!" 

"Goodbye!"

"Are you admitting that?!" Gon calls out from the next aisle.

"Shut up!"

They finally reach a calm in the argument, but Killua makes a mental note to bring it up whenever he wants to annoy Gon. They drop a bottle of ginger ale into the basket, nearing the cheap jewelry. Gon stares at a septum ring with a small lightning bolt hanging from it, bringing it up to Killua and holding it beside his face. 

"Gon- I already have a lot of rings." He holds his septum ring up, furrowing his brows and smirking. 

"More." 

"Gon- no-"

"More!!!" Gon throws the ring in, along with a few others. His eyes are trained on the helix piercings.

"Gonna get another?" Killua sneaks up, resting his chin on Gon's shoulder.

"Thinkin' about it. I could have a badass chain linking from my helix to my lobe piercing." He pauses, "Orrr I could stretch my ears-" 

"No. Absolutely not." Gon gasps, turning to Killua with big eyes,

"I COULD FIT FUCKING DINNER PLATES IN MY EARS!" 

"GON- NO- JUST GET THE FUCKING HELIX." Kil breathes, calming himself down and placing both his hands on Gon's shoulders. "Look, I can take you to get your helix pierced, just not today. Good?"

Gon pouts, but he isn't entirely disappointed.

"Fine. You know," He snorts, "The cashier lady probably thinks we're insane." The Zoldyck chuckles, 

"Definitely."

The two haul their heavy shopping basket to the front, slamming it down on the table. The cashier looks both of them up and down, blowing a bubble and popping it loudly. She tosses the contents into a plastic bag, silently judging their choices. Killua pays with his card, pressing the numbers into the keypad. Gon can only think, _So mature... How the fuck do you use a credit card..?_ The cashier rips the receipt, scribbling down something else with an old blue pen. She hands it to Killua, winking.

"Call me." Kil slowly takes it, crumpling it up into his back pocket. Gon takes the plastic bag, the girl leaning in and whispering to him. "You too." They near the exit, until Gon yells out,

"WE'RE BOTH FLAMING HOMOSEXUALS!!" He runs out, snickering. "HIS ASS IS **MINE**!" A look of confused embarrassment wipes over her face,

"GON- NO-" Killua runs after him, catching up and elbowing him in the ribs. "Shut up!" He giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but seriously how the ever-loving fuUCK do you use a creddy card


	3. Hair Bleach and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua talk and watch a movie together, Hisoka comes back.

Killua kicks the stand of his bike down, removing his keys and both of the two clicking open their helmets.

"Nice building."

Gon hugs his helmet under his arm, hooking onto the plastic bag with his other.

"Yeah, Hisoka mostly pays for it. Heaven's Arena stuff, you get it." The heavy musk of diesel floats through the air like humidity, both jogging to the stairs. It's almost two A.M, the two high on adrenaline. They jog up the stairs, walking into a corridor and shoving each other around. "Shh! Our neighbors already hate us."

"For what?" Killua weaves his fingers together behind his head, leaning back into his walk. Gon just looks aside, muttering quietly.

" _Noise complaint._ " Kil gasps, brows pushing together and a confused grin spreading across his face,

"Noooooooooooo _ooooooooo_....." Gon quickly realizes,

"Wait- nonono! Not me not me not me." He nudges Killua in the side, "You know how Hisoka was."

"Suuuuure."

"Oh my god shut up!" He pushes Killua away from himself, only receiving a smug grin in return. They reach Gon's shared rooms, and he lifts the mat, grabbing a key.

"Wha- why? That's so obvious!"

The dark haired only shrugs, "Hisoka knows I always forget it.. Plus he's tired of lending his keys to me." He giggles, "One time he had to drive all the way back from work just to let me in."

"..Jesus christ... How does he still like you?!" Kil breathes,

"I don't know!" Gon giggles, opening the door. Their apartment's always kept clean by Hisoka, who doesn't exactly mind cleaning up Gon's messes. They have a nice open kitchen by the door, near sparkling. Their living room has a comfy-looking couch against a wall, with a blanket folded neatly on top, parallel to a big TV and a cube-coffee table. A wall of glass is on the back wall, currently covered with white curtains draped over. A small dining table rests in between the both, four chairs neatly tucked in. There's a hall to the left. Gon's room on the right, door still ajar, and Hisoka's on the left. Of course, the door's closed. A big washroom stays at the end of the hall, almost luxury. Gon kicks his boots off, turning on the lights and dropping the plastic bag on the kitchen island.

"Wanna do the hair first?"

"Sure, I'll help you bleach."

Gon drags a stool into the bathroom, in front of the mirror. Killua opens the box, slipping the gloves on and mixing the solution up. He starts brushing at Gon's roots, neat and kindly. He does Alluka's hair often, being extra gentle by nature.

"Kil, can I ask you something?" He looks at Killua in the mirror, 

"Yeah, what's up?" He doesn't look away, still busy on working into Gon's hair.

"How did you come to realize you were, well, gay?" Killua breathes in,

"Long story. You okay with that?" His eyes trail to the mirror, connecting with Gon's.

"Yeah, 'course."

"Remember Canary?" Gon nods slightly, "Still works with us now. Anyways, I remember feeling a little warmth with her. I thought it was attraction, but when my mother stepped in and distanced us, I just realized I wanted to be friends." He pauses, "But it doesn't stop there. I remember watching you on that date with Palm."

"Wait, you were watching?!"

"Well, yeah, how could you trust her like that? She's a psycho!" He clears his throat, now massaging solution past the roots. "Anyways, I got really upset. I thought it was just mistrust with her at the time, but looking back at it? Maaaaybe I was a little jealous." He pauses again, "And I finally realized at the tipping point. Late high-school, when you were finally getting close with Hisoka." His eyes move back to the mirror, Gon still closely listening. "I thought I was being a homophobe, to be honest. It bothered me, seeing you with a guy. Then, I realized. I wasn't upset about the fact that he was a dude," He swallows, blinking a little. His voice grows a little quieter. "It bothered me, seeing you with **another** guy. Someone who wasn't me."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Gon's face falls, full of regret.

"Huh? For what?"

"You know, making you feel like that."

"No, no. It isn't your fault at all, and besides, I'm okay now. Confessing to you just really lifted a heavy weight off of my shoulders. I'm glad that I got to tell you." He gently smiles at Gon in the mirror, applying the last of the bleach. "Kay, that seems like the last of it." He tugs his gloves off, tossing them into the trash. Gon's brows furrow in the mirror, at his own reflection.

"I look like Elsa." Killua grins, 

"Weirdo. Stop thinking about princesses all the time." He looks out into the hall, "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure. Nothing scary though, it's three in the morning. Spooky hour."

They both debate over movies and shows, finally reaching a stalemate and agreeing on Spirited Away. They're sprawled on the couch, sharing a blanket.

"I wanna call Leorio and Kura." Gon stares at his phone, laying face down on the coffee table. 

"Nahh, Leorio's probably dead," Killua pauses, "And Kurapika's probably busy sitting alone in a dark room and staring at a wall." Gon snorts, it _does_ seem a little fitting.

"Y'know, I'm kind of jealous of Chihiro." Gon remarks, the Zoldyck giving a weird expression in return. "I mean, she gets to vibe with this abSOLUTE **SNACK**??" He points at Haku, "I mean, he's an easy ten outta ten! Plus, he's a freaking dragon!"

"...Oh my god shut up." Killua pinches the bridge of his brows. He looks at the clock hung up in the kitchen, "It's been two hours. Might wanna wash off that bleach now. Should I pause it?"

"Nah, I know what happens in the end." Gon gets up, throwing the rest of the blanket onto Killua. "Imma take a shower." He disappears into the hall, leaving Killua on the couch alone.

Shortly after he hears the shower turn on, the front door jiggles. In steps an exhausted Hisoka, his hair down.

"Yo." Killua throws a piece sign at him.

"Good morning, Killua." Hisoka sighs, 

"Tough night?" Hisoka rolls his eyes,

"One you wouldn't _believe._ " The mess on the kitchen island grabs his attention. "What's this?"

"Gon and I went shopping at one. We gonna do our hair, do facemasks, whatever. Wanna join?" 

"I'd rather not, at least not now. Right now, I just want to melt into my bed and die slowly. Thank you for the offer, though." He's about to head into the hall, until Killua calls out.

"Almost forgot," He digs into the plastic bag next to the couch, pulling out the two packs of gum. "Catch!" He throws them at Hisoka, arm snapping up and catching both. He looks at the packs.

"Thanks, Killua. How thoughtful." He only receives a grin in return, Hisoka calls out one more time, from the hall. "Try not to be too loud, I prefer to die in silence." And with that, he shuts his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely love the way i've written hisoka here ugh  
> edit;  
> its 3 am and im dying hAHAHAa


	4. Silver Strands in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua talk on the roof.

Gon walks out of the hall, his hair a weird shade of green-yellow like unripe apples. He has a white towel slung over his shoulders, only wearing a pair of shorts. Killua just stares,

"You look weird."

"..I like it." He picks a strand, looking at it. "It reminds me of Whale Island." He joins Killua on the couch, digging into the bag that sits on the floor. "You know, simpler times. When we didn't have to worry about jobs.. When I thought my dad actually gave a shit about me.." He huffs out, sitting sideways on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. His voice grows quiet, "When Aunt Mito was still here." Gon doesn't look too sad, already grieving more than he ever has, just tired. "Come on, let's do the color." Killua just nods, following him into the bathroom and taking both dye packs. 

"I'll do yours first." Killua cracks open the silver box, pulling out the dye, gloves, and a brush. He starts the same as last time, brushing the silver paste through and through, but he's the one to break the silence. "Since you asked me," He began, "How did you realize?" Gon looks at him, the light from the mirror lighting both of them up. 

"It's a short story. There was only one girl around my age, at Whale Island. She was nice, would visit our house bringing fresh peaches from her family's farm and home-baked bread." He looks at his hands, fiddling. "We got along, she totally liked me though. Really obvious. The feeling wasn't mutual." Gon swallows, "She never admitted it, but it was obvious. When I left to go take the Hunter Exam, she looked so sad. Everyone else was waving, cheering, but she wasn't. She just stood, watched with.. fear? Sadness?" Gon shrugs, "I don't really know. She got jealous when I took visitors around too, _especially_ when they were women."

"I think it was a good idea, to leave." Gon watches his face, a little confused, "You were, what, ten? It might've been just young love, you know. Besides, if you ended up being forced to be with her, it'd only leave both of you in tears."

"Mm. You're right. Then, hanging out with you. Back at Whale Island. I felt.. warm." Killua's quiet, just listening. "She never made me feel like that, no matter how close we got. Her and I always partnered up for gym at school, being the only ones in the same age group. Best friends at most, but never like you and I." He takes another breath, "Then, yeah. With Palm. I knew she was serious about it, but I never really felt the same, again. It felt like hanging out, like friends. Sure, she's pretty. Easy to admit, but I just.. I didn't feel good about you know, taking it serious." Killua stops brushing the paste in, Gon dropping from the stool and switching places. Gon's a little sloppier with the work, but Kil doesn't mind.

"Can I continue?" 

"Yeah. I wanna hear all of it."

Gon takes a deep breath, "You and Hisoka.. Both make me feel a little bubbly inside." He laughs for a moment, "I know it sounds weird, but I admire you both so much. You're both.. Strong. Independent." Killua coughs,

"Independent?" He chuckles, "I can't even deal with Alluka starting her own life!" Gon smiles with him for a moment, continuing.

"You were independent from the start. You stabbed your brother _and_ your mom, just to go out to the Exam. I don't think you held any regret." Gon was right, Killua's will and determination outweighing every other factor. "Plus, you're both really good looking." Killua coughs, pointing to his face in the mirror.

"You think _this_ is good looking?" He laughs,

"Yeah." Kil's face drops, looking to the side and beaming a little. "Sure, girls are still nice. I won't deny that, but you guys make me feel different. I remember my face always heating up whenever Hisoka stopped to talk to me. And then, well.." He shrugs, "I realized." He brushes the last of the blue paste into Killua's silvery hair, pulling the gloves off and into the trash. The Zoldyck's quiet for a moment.

"That was **not** a short story."

"Ehh.. Somewhat. Wanna do the facemasks?" Killua's face softens, 

"Duh."

The Zoldyck stares in confusion/frustration/disappointment at the contents of the bag.

"There were _so many_ other masks," His bottom lip quivers for a moment, "and you _still_ chose the only two masks that I hoped you wouldn't get." Gon just smirks proudly, already putting the panda mask on his face.

"I think they're unique." Killua can only glare down at the vibrant stripes on his. "Besides, nobody's gonna see you." He has a point. 

The sun creeps over the horizon, casting vertical rays of light seeping out of the curtains. Birds start chirping, the boys on the verge of passing out. Rain hesitantly patters down outside, the sky a blushed-up grey. Both Killua and Gon had taken off their masks, not being able to take each other seriously with them on. Hours passed, both of them drying their hair after washing the paste out. They're on the couch, binging Studio Ghibli movies. Gon hears the rain gently tap, turning to Killua.

"Wanna go outside for a bit?"

They're both sitting on the edge, taking in the early morning rain and watching the sun drag itself over the pale sky. Killua digs into his sweater pocket, pulling out a cigarette.

"Want one?"

"Nah." Gon grabs his lighter, brushing it over the tip.

"Suit yourself." Killua takes a puff. Slinging his arms over the his knees. Birds flutter onto the roof, beside them. Gon gets up, pacing back and forth on the ledge. "Careful." Gon just shrugs him off,

"You know I can take care of myself." He puts boot in front of boot, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking out to the city. The early of the cars start pacing the streets, a siren blaring in the distance. Cars run around the distance like ants, leaves rustling in the breeze. Killua's sapphire hair sways in the wind, lashes fluttering with each puff.

"I think.. I'm okay with Alluka leaving."

"Huh?" Gon stops pacing for a moment,

"Only if we can do this all the time." He smiles, eyes still glued on the horizon. Hazel eyes hover onto the cobalt-haired boy, who's taking another puff. Grey smoke lifts from his rosy lips, wind blowing it away. Gon's lips slowly turn into a gentle beam.

"Deal."


	5. Spiders and Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Feitan share a bottle of sake.  
> A short one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild dubcon. (I'm not the best at romantic scenes, sorry)

A pale, cold hand grasps onto the metal beams. Black combat boots gripped onto the bars below. Dark, pine tinted hair blows along to the soft breeze, brushing over thin brows and dark, narrow eyes. He wears a black turtleneck under a crimson sweatshirt, black leggings under loose dark shorts. The heavy, marigold sun sinks down into the ocean of buildings, the sound of chain-link fence clinking as a soft voice fills the air.

"Taking a break?" The man refuses to look, gripping a good idea of who it is. Dark eyes, like his. Slicked back hair accompanied by round brows. His hands are tucked in pockets, ruffled fur swaying in the wind like seaweed. Feitan pulls down his privacy mask, revealing almost purple lips.

"No. Watching." A group of cranes fly overhead, Chrollo placing a hand on the base of the cell site. He looks up at the birds, there's twelve.

"May I join you?" He doesn't wait for an answer, Feitan just passes a look at the one, already climbing up to his level and sitting down next to him. He's holding a small white plastic bag, it looks heavy. The sky's clear, filled with tones of scarlet and lemon. The two sit in silence, the first eyeing the bag as it lazily sways.

"What?" He points a frail hand to the bag, hanging loosely by a finger. Chrollo lightly blows air, smiling.

"I didn't know you were the curious type." Smiling, he pulls a foggy glass bottle of honjozo sake out, balancing it on the beam they sit on, along with two small cups. "Thought you'd like to try some." He crumples up the bag, "Here," He takes Feitan's hand, and puts a cup in his palm. Chrollo reaches for the bottle, twisting the cap open with a pop and pouring clear liquid into the cup. "It's proper etiquette to pour for each other." Feitan puts his cup down, the sake passed to him and pouring for Chrollo. He puts the bottle down between them, picking his cup up. They hold their cups together, clinking them gently together. "Kanpai." Chrollo smiles, proceeding to take a long swig.

Feitan takes a small sip, curious of the rice wine. It's a little like baijiu, another type of rice wine closer to his home. It's a little tart, sweetness equally balanced with acidity and bitterness. Chrollo watches his reaction, as the cup leaves Feitan's pale lips. He swallows the wine, dark eyes connecting with dark. "So..? How is it?"

Feitan looks at the cup in between both of his small hands, thumb rubbing at the side of the cup's unique texture. 

"Not bad." A faint beam crosses his lips, "Not at all." Chrollo's dark orbs flicker with relief, letting out a small, but pleased sigh. Portor takes another small sip, eyes moving back up to the crimson sky. The coral of the sky glows off of his eyes, the other admiring. He can see what Feitan's thinking, how he feels.

"Hm." He looks back out. They're at a high hill with a straight drop, looking out onto the city. There's a small lake. The sun reflects off of the currents, distorting in smooth waves. "I'm jealous."

"Why?" Feitan casts a puzzled glance at the one beside him,

"Lots of reasons. You remember the place you belong." He was right, constant memories of tastes and feelings coming from deep within Fei's mind. "Everyone puts me on some high pedestal. They treat you like a close friend. Family." A disappointed expression wipes over Chrollo's usual gentle smile. "But me?" He chuckles for a moment, a bump in his voice, "Well they treat me as if it's their first time seeing a human being. And honestly," He closes his eyes, enjoying the silent serene of the city from high up. "The spider would live without it's head." Those words struck a chord Feitan never knew existed, "Think about it. You're fine withou-" Fei clasps a hand over his mouth.

" ** _No._** " He sternly shot out, "You bring us together. We are nothing without you." Chrollo gently takes Feitan's hand off of his lips, and holds it loosely between them. "If we are spider, _you are heart._ " Fei squeezes Chrollo's hand, "Precious. _Worth_ protecting." He lifts the other's hand, bringing it to his soft, rosy lips and kissing the back. Chrollo looks a little surprised, but it's welcome. He eases into a calmed smile, as Feitan lets go of his hand.

"Thank you, Fei." He leans onto the smaller figure, both watching the water ripple as a family of ducks swim by. _Chrollo's warm._ He cozies into the taller man's warmth, leaning against his shoulder. The sky eases into violet, the sun only peeking over the city. Lights start sparking up, the bright of the cars turning more and more apparent.

"Go back? Others wait." Feitan moves out from Chrollo, turning to look up at him. He's significantly smaller than Lucilfer, almost a full foot shorter. The taller one moves his vision from the rippling waters, to the other. His voice grows throatier, almost to a whisper.

"They can wait."

He leans in, slightly tilting his head to the left with heavy lidded eyes. He moves without giving second thought. Their lips lock, Feitan's cold against Chrollo's. Fei lets out a small *mmph-* but pushes back to the other. Their first kiss is bittersweet, sake mixed in with the moment. The taller one, moves a hand to Fei's back, holding his cold body close. The smaller puts both hands near the base of his neck, pushing him away to catch a breath. Both of them pant lightly, one coming into realization.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry Fei, I didn't as-" Feitan catches his lips, pushing in for another kiss. It's briefer than the one before, but still filled with the same amount of affection. He pulls back, only inches from the other's face.

"Don't say." He hushes, pulling back entirely. He takes his cup of sake and drinks the rest, dropping Chrollo's empty cup and the sealed bottle into the plastic bag. Feitan hops off of the cell site, jumping over the fence and stopping to wait for Chrollo. "Let's go."

The spider's heart beams, trailing after Feitan and taking his smaller hand into his own. Two cranes fly overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The series will go on. If you want to see two people interact, please list in the comments along with a one-shot (like this one), or just dudes being bros (like the past few chapters)


	6. Past Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Hisoka talk.

The lowly chatter kissed by lazy jazz echoes in the back, ice clinking against glass as a pale hand spins. The subtle tones of yellow swirling in the clear liquid, highlighted by low hanging lights. A rather feminine man caresses an empty glass with a cloth, nails digging into the soft cotton. Dark eyes watch the distorted lemon tones mix with the clear, a pattern like heat. It's quiet, aside from the conversations of passersby, slow jazz steadily from the speakers.

"Over it?"

His voice soothes like silk and Irish cream, sleek yet daring. Big eyes meet narrow dandelions, untouched by the slightest draw of any alcohol or drug, despite the much evidence.

"Trying." Illumi huffs, running a hand through his silky hair and sipping the drink. "It's hard to watch someone so close to you change, so quickly too." He looks up at Hisoka, who's already preparing another drink. "But I doubt you'd be able to empathize." A blond sits a few stools down to Illumi, requesting a Bloody Mary. Hisoka nods at the stranger, sliding another glass to Illumi and turning around to start on the second.

"No. I understand." The jester works fairly quick, almost like magic. Juggling expensive bottles here and there. It's a constant treat, to watch him work his deceptions and tricks.

"I guess I shouldn't worry, huh. S' not like this is the first time." Illumi's orbs wander back to Hisoka, who slings a glass down to the stranger. He takes a long sigh, running his claws through again. "Not sure what I was expecting anyways. It'll be some time anyways, considering, well, _you._ " Hisoka gently smirks, taking Illumis empty glasses. "You've gotten serious, huh."

"Mm. Though it's not quite so different than before. Your brother still visits." The other's thin brows raise.

"Oh? Finally getting along?"

"Somewhat." Hisoka slightly sighs, eyes drawn to the band performing on the stage. "I hate to admit, but sometimes I envy your brother." Illumi only watches, slowly sipping. "Closer to Gon than I will be. Perhaps, even a better match."

"I don't blame you. Having spent almost a decade with him. Though, you've known Gon just as long." He spins around, watching the man play the piano while another passionately blows into a saxophone. "Without a doubt, the first impressions weren't the best." Hisoka just lets out a small laugh, turning back to his friend. Illumi huffs, "Though, there's room for improvement." He slips a hand into his pocket, pulling out a box and a lighter. "Care for one?"

Illumi balances the cigarette on the tips of his lips, the smoke carried away by the wind.

"Not going to take one?" The box teeters on the railing, lights on the men's backs from inside the lounge. 

"Gon doesn't approve of it." Illumi's brows knit.

"That's because you smoke inside your apartment, idiot." Hisoka smiles, exhaling sharply and taking a cigarette from the box. He digs into his coat pocket, pulling a lighter and flicking it twice before a flame lights up. The warm light bounces off of his long lashes, complimenting his admirable features. Grey smoke arises, Hisoka taking a swift breath. "You're bothered." The magician closes his eyes, enjoying the brisk nighttime air spoiled by smoke.

"Quite. Seems it's harder to get past you." He opens his heavy eyes. "It's Killua."

"Oh? Continue."

"Considering how close he is with Gon, one can only predict their relationship will grow."

Illumi nods, "You're not wrong."

"Once that happens, where would that leave me?" Hisoka's anxious grows with every passing moment, his calm voice twisting into uneasy. It's easy to tell, Hisoka fidgeting with the hazy roll. Small sparks swing in the dark sky.

"What you say is practically fact, but there's one small thing you miss."

"Enlighten me."

"Earlier tonight, about a week after Killua came out, he talked about confessing to Gon." Hisoka's face stiffens a bit, brows twitching slightly. 

_Must've been when he stayed the night._

"To cut it short, it was a hard miss. By that, a stale rejection. Chances are low that Gon ends up leaving, for Killua." The jester breathes out, sighing in little relief. "Your relationship has more potential to grow than theirs, take from that." Illumi presses his cigar into the ashtray.

"Hm. And you..?" Illumi's thin brows raise,

"What about me?"

"Any luck?" He shakes his head in response, cars whizzing about the street in flashing lights. His voice grows quiet, low.

"Nobody feels like you did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisollumi is past!


End file.
